Una situación embarazosa
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. A una joven semi saiyajin le llega por fin el periodo, no quiere que nadie se entere por vergüenza... pero al final todo se enreda... UN SOLO CAPITULO. ¡Para reírse un rato con Vegeta!


Una situación embarazosa...

Era Sábado en la CC, Bulma había salido de viaje de negocios. Volvería al día siguiente. Bra tenía 12 años. A pesar de su edad aún no había tenido el periodo, lo cual explicó su madre podría deberse a su condición de medio saiyajin medio humana, aunque le había explicado lo esencial que debía conocer al respecto.

Esa mañana Bra se levantó sintiéndose muy débil y con dolor de barriga. Bajó las escaleras sin mucho entusiasmo para ir a la cocina como cada día. Trunks llegó el primero y se encargó de sacar el desayuno que ya estaba preparado de antemano por Bulma los anteriores días. Vegeta bajó a desayunar también y se encontró a su hija bajando con mala cara.

Bra: Buenos días papá - dijo sin entusiasmo

VG: te pasa algo?

Bra: no, no es nada...

Llegaron a la cocina y se dispusieron a desayunar, pero mientras que Vegeta y Trunks devoraban la comida Bra sólo se dedicaba a remover sus cereales sin comérselos. Ya habían terminado de comer padre e hijo y se percataron de que la niña de la casa aún no había probado bocado.

Trunks: Oye, están preparados igual que cuando viene mama, cómetelos, ya sabes que el desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes.

Bra: es que... no tengo hambre

TK: y eso? no será que echas de menos a mama?

Bra: no, es que tengo el estómago revuelto

Vegeta tocó la frente de Bra para ver si tenía fiebre.

VG: pues no tienes fiebre, así que esto no te servirá para no ir al colegio hoy.

Bra: O.O papá, pero si hoy es sábado y no tengo colegio!

VG: entonces termina tus cereales de una vez.

Bra: es que... me siento mal - dijo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas

VG: estás enferma? que te pasa?

Bra: tengo que ir al servicio, ahora vengo - se marchó casi arrastrando los pies de la flojera que tenía.

TK: papá será mejor que avise al médico, voy a llamarlo, espera, el teléfono creo que estaba... mmm...

Trunks buscaba el número del médico cuando...

Bra: AHHHHHHHHH! - escucharon un grito proviniente del baño donde estaba Bra.

Unos instantes antes en el baño...

Bra pensaba "oh! como me duele la barriga, nunca me había dolido tan abajo... jo, que rabia!" la chica hizo pipi y al limpiarse - AHHHHHHHHHHHH. "no puede ser, es... sangre... ah! ya se, mi madre me habló de esto y algunas compañeras del cole ya lo ven como normal, es la dichosa regla... jo! nadie me dijo que doliera..."

Vegeta y Trunks corrieron a ver que pasaba

VG: Bra! que te pasa! - abriendo la puerta

Bra: papá! no se te ocurra entrar! - cerrándola de pronto

VG: qué ha sido ese grito?

Bra: nada!

VG: como que nada?

TK: hermanita, vamos, sal de ahí y dinos que te pasa - dijo más dulcemente

Bra: NO!

VG: como? que no quieres salir?

Bra: si quiero salir pero esperad unos minutos POR FAVOOOOR - replicó con fastidio

Trunks y Vegeta no pudieron hacer otra cosa que esperar, pero Bra no salía...

Bra: "genial! y aqui no hay compresas por ninguna parte! JO! pero que ascooooo, y ahora que hago yo? no voy a salir a decirles que me den una compresa, mi padre no sabría lo que es y mi hermano me molestaría durante años! piensa Bra, piensa..."

TK: Bra, estás bien?

Bra: eh... jajjaja si... espera...

TK: estás mal del estómago?

Bra: "mejor que diga que si, además tampoco es una mentira porque tengo el estómago revuelto" Si...

TK: escucha, voy a llamar al médico eh? tranquila hermanita

Bra: NO, NO LO LLAMES "qué verguenza! si llaman al médico y le dicen esto me muerooo como le explico yo a ese vegestorio? que verguenzaaaaa"

VG: se puede saber por qué no quieres que avisemos al médico? qué es lo que estás tramando? sal de ahí de inmediato!

Bra tomó mucho papel y lo acomodó como compresa para salir rápidamente ya que su padre cuando hablaba en ese tono nadie podía contradecirlo.

VG: y bien por qué tanta tardanza?

Bra: ya te dije que me siento mal

VG: bueno mala cara si que tienes, pero no tienes fiebre, será una indigestión... pero mejor avisamos al médico, si no tu madre me reclamará eternamente.

Bra: papaaaaaa yo no quiero que venga ese vegestorio de verdad... no quiero que venga, siempre me anda toqueteando y...

VG: que? "grrr ese médico me las va a pagar" OoO TRUNKS NO LLAMES A ESE PERVERTIDO DE MEDICO - gritó a Trunks que colgó el teléfono al escuchar eso...

Bra: gracias papá por no llamarle! - y le dió un gran beso - llamaré a mamá, ella sabe que hacer siempre sin llamar al médico vale? - rió nerviosa.

Pero al acercarse al teléfono sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y casi se desmaya si no la sostiene su padre.

VG: Bra, te vas a ir a acostar de inmediato. - dijo un poco preocupado

Bra: No, ya se pasó, pero quiero llamar a mamá

VG: llamarás desde tu cuarto entendido?

Bra: pero papá, yo estoy bien no quiero irme a la cama

VG: en que quedamos? primero me dices que estás enferma medio llorando, casi te desmayas y ahora dices que estás bien? "definitivamente entre Bulma y ella me volverán loco de remate"

Bra prefirió subir a su cuarto porque además así hablaría con más privacidad con su madre, pero fue seguida de Trunks y Vegeta que estaban extrañados por su comportamiento y su desmayo anterior.

Bra: perdon! puedo hablar con mama por teléfono a solas? - dijo algo impertinente

VG: como? que pasa contigo? por qué diablos no puedes hablar delante de nosotros?

Bulma cogió el teléfono

Bulma: dígame?

Bra: ah mama? mamí, quiero hablar contigo ... - dijo medio llorando

Vegeta y Trunks se miraron asombrados, ahora estaba llorando?

Bulma: pero hija que te pasa no llores, ha pasado algo malo?

Bra: No! pero diles a Papá y a Trunks que nos dejen hablar solas! - Bra alejó de sus oidos el teléfono y lo dirigió hacia padre e hijo con cara maliciosa.

Bulma: pero bueno, se puede saber que le habeis hecho a Bra y por qué está llorando asi? Es que no sois capaces de cuidar de la niña sin tener problemas? más os vale dejarnos hablar solas! por vuestro bien! ENTENDIDO?.

Ambos estaban escuchando con los oidos tapados y decidieron salir de la habitación contrariados.

Bulma: ay mi niña, se fueron ya?

Bra: si... mamí... creo que me bajó la regla...

Bulma: ohh! mi niña es una mujer, Bra, eso es fantástico! por eso llorabas? Oh! seguro que no encontrabas las compresas, están en el baño de mi cuarto y también hay algunas en el cuarto de baño de la planta alta.

Bra: uf que alivio!

Trunks al salir de la habitación corrió a la cocina para escuchar la conversación telefónica seguido de Vegeta, quienes alcanzaron a escuchar lo siguiente:

Bulma llorando: hija, este es un momento muy especial cariño, es muy hermoso, felicidades

Bra: Mamá pero nadie me dijo que tendría el estómago revuelto y que me desmayaría

Bulma: eso es normal hija, mi primera vez fue igual cariño! ya te acostumbrarás.

Bra: Mamá por favor no les digas nada a papá ni a Trunks!

Bulma: oh cariño no te preocupes, es algo natural en una mujer!

Bra: por favor mamá no les digas nada... me da mucha verguenzaaaa - y se puso a llorar

Bulma: Oh! está bien hija mía! vamos! cuenta conmigo. Ah y puedes tomar un analgésico si te sientes mal, el gelocatil está en el botiquín de emergencias deacuerdo? Hija, tengo una reunión, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz con esta noticia! chaoo Besitos

Bra: Besitos mami...

cloc cloc - se cuelga el teléfono

Trunks y Vegeta siguen colgados al teléfono tratando de codificar lo que han escuchado, la cámara se acerca y se les ve un brillo azul en sus mejillas y una cara de OoO

Veamos lo que sus mentes masculinas han codificado:

- la niña tiene malestares estomacales y desmayos

- la madre la ha felicitado llorando y le dice que su primera vez pasó igual

- la niña le ha pedido que no diga nada a su padre ni a su hermano

- la madre dice que es algo natural en una mujer pero que no dira nada

Conclusión: Bra está embarazada!

TK: pa..papa, estamos pensando lo mismo?

VG: Bra... tu hermana... está...

TK: pero es una niña aún, no puede ser...

VG: y tiene novio? tu sabes algo de eso?

TK: papá yo que voy a saber, es una cría, pero yo creo que ni piensa en chicos aún! tiene 12 años...

VG: es verdad... pero... tu madre también se encerró en el baño antes de anunciarme que estaba embarazada de tu hermana

TK: glup! papá y si?

Entonces algo pasó por la mente de Vegeta...

VG: "No papá, no llames a ese vegestorio, siempre me está toqueteando y..." ese médico pervertido! tiene que haber sido el!

TK: como? crees que el médico ha abusado de Bra? Papá yo no creo...

VG: Eso lo comprobaremos de inmediato...

y sin más nuestros príncipe seguido de su hijo subió corriendo a la habitación de Bra, pero tratando de tener tacto porque después de todo su hijita es una niña y si era cierto esto había sido forzada por un odioso médico viejo y deprabado.

Pom pom pom VG: Bra, se puede pasar ya? o vas a seguir con el juego de las puertas cerradas?

Bra: no papí, pasa, disculpa lo de antes, tu sabes que te quiero - dijo abrazándose zalamera a su padre.

VG: Bueno métete en la cama quieres? a ver Bra, quiero preguntarte por que no has querido que avisemos al médico.

Bra: es que no es nada, mami ya me ha dicho lo que puedo tomar, gelocatil y listo.

VG: Trunks, ve por un gelocatil para tu hermana.

TK: si - dijo aún impresionado imaginando a su pequeña hermanita dando a luz a un clon del viejo médico de familia.

VG: escúcha Bra, no me gusta que no confies en mi, tu sabes que te quiero y que no te haría daño por algo de lo que tu no tienes culpa - dijo abrazandola tiernamente

Bra: papá... yo confío en tí, pero hay cosas... que son de mujeres... comprendes? - dijo tratando de darle una indirecta a ver si el adivinaba...

VG: "parece que mis sospechas son ciertas, juró que mataré a ese pervertido!" Si... pero aún así querría que tubieras la suficiente confianza conmigo para decírmelas. "Ese maldito me las pagará..."

Bra: papá es que siento mucha verguenza, no me sigas interrogando por favor - dijo muy avergonzada

VG: No tienes por qué avergonzarte, no tienes la culpa eres solo una niña... "...primero le cortaré la piernas..."

Bra: Bueno mamá dice que ya soy una mujer

VG: grrrr "... luego le cortaré los brazos..."

Bra: y ella está contenta con esto - le dijo mientras sujetaba su barriga

Vegeta tenía una vena en la frente y estaba todo rojo, pero contenía la rabia porque estaba delante de su inocente princesita que había sido violada por un pervertido según el pensaba

VG: Bra, dime tu sabes la responsabilidad que es tener un hijo verdad? "... luego lo utilizaré como balón de futbol..."

Bra: Si mamá me explicó todo eso hace tiempo.

VG: entonces? tu sabes como se hacen los niños?

Bra: PAPA! deja de avergonzarme! SI!

VG: veamos y tienes novio?

Bra: PAPAAAA! claro que no!

VG: Alguien se te ha insinuado o ha intentado algo contigo? quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, no me enfadaré. "... luego esparciré sus restos por el desierto..."

Bra: Bueno... alguien si intentó algo...

VG: y quien es?

Bra: pero es más mayor que yo y yo no quise... - dijo colorada como un tomate

VG: y el te forzó!

Bra: NO

VG: entonces?

Bra: le dije que se fuera y que no le quería ver más

VG: sin embargo no se fue verdad? "... luego veré como los buitres se comen sus restos... debí enseñarla a pelear, es culpa mía por hacerle caso a Bulma y no entrenarla"

Bra: PAPAA! deja de poner esa cara de sádico, y no quiero seguir respondiendo a tus preguntas! - dijo cruzándose de brazos

VG: Bra, lo se todo, no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, es evidente lo que sucede.

Bra: de verdad? "jo y yo que pensé que mi padre de estas cosas no entendía!"

VG: si, y ahora mismo voy a matar al culpable!

Bra: como? - dijo sin entender

Trunks llega con la pastilla y un baso de agua y se lo da a Bra en ese instante.

VG: a ti no hija, tu no tienes la culpa, mataré a quien te ha dejado embarazada.

PFFRRRRRPPPPPP - Bra acaba de echar fuera de golpe todo el agua que tomaba atragantándose al escuchar semejante cosa.

Bra: pero papa! yo... - era inutil, Vegeta había salido volando a localizar al médico.

TK: Bra de verdad ese médico te forzó? le daremos una paliza no te preocupes!

Bra: Trunks! yo no estoy embarazada!

TK: no? OoO

Bra: NOOOOOOOOO

TK: entonces? O.O

Bra: ten..tengo el periodo vale! la regla! puedes ir a detener a papaaa?

Trunks se puso azul: Oh! será mejor que le alcance antes de que suceda una tragedia.

En la consulta del médico.

DC: Hola señor Vegeta, se le ofrece algo?

VG: si... yo diría que se me ofrece alguien... - sonrisa maliciosa

TK: AHH Papá, ya se ha puesto bien Bra! no hace falta avisar al doctor.

VG: No te metas en esto Trunks! dijo acercándose al médico con cara asesina.

TK: papá, Bra tiene el periodo!

DC: ah que bien excelente, felicidades, su hija ya es una mujer!

VG: como te atreves miserable! acabaré con tu vida ahora mismooooo

De pronto Goku aparece interceeptando el final flash que Vegeta lanzó contra el médico.

VG: Kakarottoooooo! lárgate de aquí!

GK: pero Vegeta me llamó Bulma muy alterada diciendo que estabas equivocado!

Gohan apareció en escena seguido de Pan y Goten: Detente Vegeta no es lo que tu piensas!

VG: como os atreveis! no defendais a este pedrastra!

DC: yo? pero que me ha llamado?

TK: Nada doctor, será mejor que se marche, e suna discusión de familia - dice sacándolo de la consulta médica.

Pan: Por favor señor Vegeta, Bra no está embarazada se lo aseguro

VG: OoO como dices? no trates de engañarme te lo advierto!

Pan: sólo tiene la regla!

VG: OoO

Goten: Si, eso tan molesto que cuando las mujeres se ponen con ello no te dejan hacer nada con ellas.

Miradas asesinas de todos los presentes a Goten...

VG: es eso verdad? y por qué tanto misterio! llévanos a casa ahora mismo, será mejor hablar con Bra de inmediato.

Goku se concentra en el ki de Bra que la pobre estaba en el baño cambiándose de compresa toda asqueada por la asquerosidad esa y de pronto aparecen en su baño toda la panda de guerreros Z, los cuales fueron echados a patadas por Vegeta, el cual fue estampillado con la puerta del baño por una Bra que sólo alcanzó a decir: YA SOLO OS QUEDA PUBLICARLO EN FANFICTION!

---------------

jejeje la última escena me la imagino y me muero de la risa, e suna tontada la historia pero me hizo gracia juas! No me pegueis!


End file.
